Banquet and utility tables having collapsible legs are well known. Conventional collapsible tables typically have a use configuration and a storage configuration. In the use configuration, a pair of collapsible legs is folded downwards from the tabletop and are placed onto a ground surface to support the tabletop in a raised position. In the storage configuration, the collapsible legs are folded underneath the tabletop. Typically, separate chairs are used in connection with collapsible tables to provide seating for users. On the other hand, bench seating is provided with picnic tables and separate chairs are not required. Conventional collapsible picnic tables function in a similar manner to collapsible banquet tables and, in the storage position, the collapsible legs are folded beneath the tabletop. Having seating already provided by a picnic table is a convenience, but the seating is not typically not folded beneath the table in the stored position. For this reason, collapsible picnic tables are typically much larger and more difficult to transport and store than collapsible banquet tables, even in a storage configuration.
What is needed, therefore, is a collapsible picnic table that may be folded to a storage configuration having a reduced footprint that is similar in size to collapsible banquet tables and is convenient for storage and transport.